Recueil d'histoires courtes
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Un recueil d'histoires courtes sur Kuroko's Basket. Rating T. Chapitre 9 : Hanamiya Makoto x Kiyoshi Teppei. " La première à remarquer que quelque chose était différent avec Teppei avait été Riko. " KiyoHana, KagaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

C'est à nouveau moi, toujours sur le fandom français de Kuroko's Basket ! Voici un recueil d'histoires courtes où je publierai certains de mes fanfics que je juge trop courtes pour les publier à part. Les thèmes principaux seront -pour changer- amitié et romance, avec une touche d'humour.

Ces histoires courtes seront en général sur des couples, avec des interventions possibles d'autres personnages. Ce seront aussi soit des "reprises" de chapitres ou d'épisodes, soit des fanfictions originales.

Les personnages & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Pour commencer, je vous propose une petite série de faits sur le couple Daiki Aomine x Satsuki Momoi. La mise en forme de cette petite histoire est totalement inspirée du "Recueil de drabbles" de l'auteure Kirinkai, sur lequel je vous conseille vivement d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dix choses à savoir sur Daiki Aomine et Satsuki Momoi avant leur mise en couple

1 – Daiki Aomine est un garçon têtu et fier. C'est pourquoi il n'avouera jamais à voix haute qu'il trouve son amie d'enfance parfaite quoiqu'elle fasse. Sauf quand elle lui parle de Kuroko avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

2 – Satsuki Momoi est une fille très intelligente : elle a remarqué que son ami d'enfance en pince pour elle. Et elle en a d'ailleurs été sûre et certaine le jour où il l'a vu en maillot de bain. Il a tellement saigné du nez à ce moment-là...

3 – Le bleu est une couleur généralement attribuée aux garçons, et le rose aux filles. C'est pour ça qu'Aomine et Momoi vont bien ensemble, même s'ils ne veulent pas l'avouer.

4 – Tout le monde connaît l'amour d'Aomine pour les grosses poitrines. Et même s'il prétend ne pas être intéressé par sa manager, l'équipe de Tôô a toujours des doutes, surtout depuis qu'elle a vu que le fond d'écran du portable du bleuté était une photo de ladite manager, avec un maillot de bain dévoilant bien ses attributs féminins.

5 – Un jour, Aomine et Momoi se sont violemment disputés, et l'équipe de basket a tout entendu. Les mots du bronzé ont dépassé sa pensée et l'insulte qu'il a adressé à la manager a fait écarquiller les yeux à tout le monde. Ce que les membres de l'équipe ne savent pas, c'est que ce soir-là, Aomine est resté une heure sous une pluie battante devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Satsuki avant qu'elle ne lui ouvre ladite fenêtre et qu'il puisse s'excuser, fierté mise de côté.

6 – Daiki s'est senti infiniment soulagé le jour où Satsuki a recommencé à l'appeler « Dai-chan ». Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'il a une envie folle de prendre possession des lèvres de la rose lorsqu'elle l'appelle ainsi.

7 – Quand ils étaient petits, Aomine avait promis à Momoi qu'il ne la quitterait jamais et qu'il qu'il s'occuperait toujours d'elle. Il s'est senti stupide en se rendant compte qu'à présent au lycée, c'était elle qui prenait soin de lui.

8 – Il y a eu un moment où le bleuté était tellement désespéré du manque de capacités culinaires de son amie qu'il cherchait quelqu'un dans son entourage qui pourrait lui apprendre à cuisiner correctement. Mais lorsqu'il s'est avéré qu'il n'y aurait que Kagami qui pourrait aider Satsuki, Aomine a immédiatement interrompu ses recherches. Il ne va certainement pas envoyer _**sa**_ manager chez un adversaire.

9 – Le dossard 5 de Tôô est une personne qui n'aime pas partager. Donc, lorsque des garçons ont le malheur de s'approcher de _**sa**_ manager, il a tendance à démontrer son mécontentement. Mais, tout cela dans le dos de la concernée, elle serait trop contente de savoir qu'il se soucie d'elle à ce point.

10 – Le jour où Daiki s'est finalement déclaré à Satsuki, il s'est senti très idiot. Et il a même eu un peu peur devant l'absence de réaction de la jeune fille. Mais lorsqu'elle s'est blottie contre lui en lui répondant que c'était réciproque, un joli sourire aux lèvres, il s'est senti soulagé.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà voilà ! La suite arrivera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, et s'intitule " Dix choses à savoir sur Daiki Aomine et Satsuki Momoi après leur mise en couple ", et sera donc encore sur ces deux personnages. J'ai déjà quelques histoires de prêtes : une sur le couple Aomine-Momoi, une Hyûga-Riko, une Akashi-Furihata.

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit one-shot sur Aomine & Momoi, et indiquez moi si vous avez une préférence pour l'histoire que vous souhaiteriez voir apparaître plus tard ! Le chapitre deux sera encore du Aomine x Momoi, mais la suite, à vous de choisir ! A bientôt ~


	2. Chapter 2

La suite ~ Donc, encore du Aomine x Momoi... J'aime ce couple ! Ils sont si choux ~ Merci Yu' & Lulu pour vos reviews, elles sont très encourageantes !

Les personnages & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

10 choses à savoir sur Daiki Aomine et Satsuki Momoi après leur mise en couple

1 – Lorsque Satsuki veut obtenir quelque chose de son Daiki, elle n'a généralement pas d'efforts à fournir : se coller à lui suffit. Dans les cas extrêmes, elle déboutonne un peu sa chemise, et là, l'as de Tôô accepte tout et n'importe quoi.

2 – Comme la plupart des filles, la rose s'était imaginée offrir son premier baiser à l'élu de son cœur dans un cadre romantique. Le moment de leur premier baiser a été tellement catastrophique qu'elle préfère ne pas s'en souvenir.

3 – Momoi ne sait jamais si elle doit se sentir vexée ou flattée lorsqu'Aomine lui annonce d'un ton très franc qu'il aimerait la posséder toute entière, après l'avoir observée sous toutes les coutures et s'être arrêté un bon bout de temps sur sa poitrine.

4 – Aomine ne comprend pas pourquoi sa petite amie le mate lorsqu'il est en caleçon, en maillot de bain, ou encore lorsqu'il sort de son bain avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. Quand Satsuki lui a fait remarqué que c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il la surprenait en petite tenue, il a mieux compris la raison d'être de ces regards.

5 – Entendant un jour Satsuki faire une réflexion positive sur les garçons ayant des tablettes de chocolat, Daiki s'est remis à la musculation.

6 – Un jour, par accident, le bronzé s'est retrouvé la tête plaquée contre la poitrine de sa copine. Malgré la gifle mémorable qu'il s'est pris, et le saignement de nez intense qu'il a eu, c'est un souvenir ô combien agréable qu'il garde en mémoire.

7 – Les deux lycéens ont déjà dormi ensemble dans le même lit. Au grand désespoir d'Aomine, Momoi refuse d'aller plus loin dans leur relation. Après un énième refus, le jeune homme a balancé un « Tu comptes rester vierge jusqu'au mariage ? » auquel Satsuki a répondu « Et si c'est le cas ? ». Ça a tellement ébranlé le dossard 5 qu'il n'a plus jamais abordé ce sujet.

8 – Le bleuté n'est pas le genre de garçons à dire facilement « je t'aime ». C'est plutôt le genre à démontrer son affection par de petits gestes.

9 – Satsuki se présentait avant comme étant la petite amie de Kuroko. Quand elle et Aomine ont un jour croisé d'innocents premières années de Seirin qui ont eu le malheur de reconnaître la jeune fille comme étant la copine de leur joueur fantôme, Daiki a vu rouge. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est que Satsuki l'a retenu en lui prenant juste gentiment la main et en corrigeant avec un doux sourire « Non, je suis la petite-amie de Dai-chan ».

10 – Il n'y a pas une seconde où l'as de Tôô n'a regretté d'être avec sa manager. Il est même plutôt impressionné de voir à quels points ses sentiments amoureux envers elle grandissent de jour en jour. Mais bon, il ne se complique généralement pas à y penser, il l'aime, elle l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte.

_A suivre..._

* * *

C'est trop romantique, non ? -sors- Et il y a de ces sous-entendus... comment est-ce que j'ai pu écrire un truc pareil ? -sors à nouveau- Mais j'aime bien quand même... surtout la 4. & la 5. Et puis la 2 aussi, elle me fait rire. Bref.

Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, c'est fini pour les "Dix choses à savoir" pour le couple Aomine x Momoi ! En ce qui concerne la prochaine histoire courte qui suivra, c'est à vous, lectrices -et lecteurs ?- de décider : j'ai en réserve un Aomine x Momoi, deux Akashi x Furihata, et un Hyûga x Riko. A vous de me dire lequel vous préfériez lire en premier ^^ A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Voici une suite qui aura mis du temps à arriver !

Étant donné qu'il y a eu deux votes pour le Hyûga x Riko contre un pour le Akashi x Furihata, c'est donc une courte fanfic sur le couple formé du capitaine et de la coach de Seirin que je vous propose là ! C'est une reprise du chapitre 38 du tome 5 de Kuroko's Basket. Bonne lecture !

Les personnages & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Jalousie

Trop, c'était trop.

Que cette fille se ramène dans le complexe sportif Aida, à la piscine normalement interdite d'accès au public aujourd'hui, c'était déjà pas terrible. Qu'elle attire sur elle tous les regards des garçons, c'était à la limite du supportable. Mais qu'elle aille jusqu'à attirer le regard d'Hyûga sur elle – sans vraiment le vouloir mais bon – là, c'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Mieux vaut trop que pas assez ? Foutaises.

Vexée et horriblement jalouse, Riko Aida se détourna du groupe et resta dans un coin à bouder. C'est vrai, quoi, que les garçons la regardent, cette fille, elle ne s'en formalisait pas vraiment – elle triplerait juste leur entraînement pour s'être laissés distraire si facilement – mais que _**son**_ petit ami la regarde lui aussi, ça, ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

La coach de Seirin avait bien conscience qu'elle n'était pas la féminité incarnée, et que son corps était loin d'égaler la silhouette aux courbes généreuses de la manager de Teikô, mais elle avait d'autres traits de caractère qui compensaient. Et puis, Hyûga – _**son**_ Hyûga – ne sortait pas avec elle à cause de quelconques avantages physiques, mais parce qu'il aimait sa personnalité et qu'il était amoureux d'elle. De son côté, la brune ne sortait pas avec le capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball pour avoir une réputation ou quoique ce soit, mais parce qu'elle était très amoureuse de lui. Et puis, bonjour la réputation d'être la copine d'un fou pareil...

Quoiqu'il en soit, là, à moins que le brun ne vienne s'excuser, Riko faisait la tête. Elle sentit tout à coup des bras lui enlacer les épaules.

- Tu boudes ? lui souffla la voix du capitaine.

- Oui ! répondit-elle, tentant de se détacher de son étreinte.

La connaissant mieux que quiconque, le dossard 4 savait que même si elle donnait l'impression de vouloir s'échapper, c'était une manière de lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Junpei resserra son étreinte autour de sa précieuse petite amie, malgré le fait qu'il soit encore bien trempé suite à la visite qu'elle lui avait envoyé rendre au grand bassin.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ? murmura t-il.

- Hm.

- Je sais que toi aussi, tu m'aimes, continua t-il, joueur.

- Hmm, fit-elle en se laissant aller contre son torse.

- Je te propose un arrangement, souffla finalement le brun à lunettes en la câlinant encore plus, tu arrêtes de faire la tête, en échange de quoi je focalise de nouveau l'attention des gars sur notre entraînement. Et je te promets de ne regarder plus que toi. Il finit son court monologue par un baiser sur sa nuque.

Au fond d'elle-même, la lycéenne était touchée. C'était impressionnant comme il savait trouver les mots pour la faire craquer. Un sourire presque attendri sur les lèvres, elle se retourna.

- Bon, bon, tu as gagné. Je capitule.

Hyûga plaça ses mains des deux côtés du visage de Riko, puis l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, souriant intérieurement. Alors que le capitaine s'éloignait, il lui lança un « N'oublie pas, je ne regarderai que toi! » qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Tandis qu'il rassemblait effectivement les garçons, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher, en elle-même, de se dire qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un garçon aussi admirable en tant que petit ami.

_A suivre...  
_

* * *

Voili voilou ! Ce couple est vraiment trop génial ~

Avant que je n'oublie, merci à Lulu, à Yu' & Always-Happy-Ending (je n'ai pas encore de surnom pour toi x) ) pour leurs reviews !

Pour la suite, du Aomine x Momoi ou du Akashi x Furihata ? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Trois votes pour le AkaFuri contre un pour le AoMo... c'est donc un one-shot sur le couple Akashi Seijûro x Furihata Koki que je vous offrirai aujourd'hui !

Cette histoire courte se présente à nouveau sous la forme d'un " Dix choses à savoir sur..."

Rating T pour certains sous-entendus. Je répondrai aux reviews anonymes à la fin de cette fanfic. Bonne lecture !

Les personnages & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Dix choses à savoir sur Akashi Seijûro et Furihata Koki

1 – On ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Akashi a failli planter un couteau, une fourchette, un stylo ou le premier objet qui lui tomberait sous la main dans la tête de son petit ami parce que celui-ci a eu le malheur de l'appeler par son nom.

2 – Toujours à propos des façons de s'appeler. Au début, Koki ne savait pas comment appeler le joueur de Rakuzan, alors il l'appelait « Akashi-kun ». Il ne l'a pas appelé très longtemps de cette manière, comme expliqué dans le fait précédent. Il hésitait énormément, alors il a demandé au principal concerné, qui lui a répondu d'un ton naturel et sérieux « Akashi-sama sera parfait ». Devant l'absence de réaction du brun, Akashi a ri, et a ajouté « Tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour, Ko'. Seijûro ou Sei-kun suffiront »

3 – Akashi est plutôt du type seme, ce qui est parfait vu que Furihata est plutôt uke. Mais quand le rouge veut qu'ils échangent, son copain devient terrifié... il a tellement peur de faire quelque de travers.

4 – Akashi a un sens de l'humour particulier. Et Furihata, bien qu'un peu habitué à présent, est toujours un peu effrayé par ses « blagues ». Il ne trouve pas ça drôle que Sei-kun s'entraîne au lancer de ciseaux sur sa porte de chambre.

5 – Furihata croit que personne n'est au courant pour sa relation amoureuse avec l'ex-capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball de Teikô. C'est qu'il sous-estime Riko et Hosoda, qui ont pourtant déjà prouvé maintes et maintes fois qu'elles étaient des yaoistes convaincues et très entreprenantes. Ah, et curieuses, aussi.

6 – En dépit du fait que Seijûro puisse être effrayant, Koki l'adore. Il y a tout d'abord une raison très simple : au début, si vous vous rappelez bien, le brun avait rejoint le club de basket afin de devenir le numéro 1, pour que la fille dont il était amoureux accepte de sortir avec lui. En apprenant par hasard que cette fille avait désormais un petit ami, il est passé par une période de grosse déprime, à la fin de laquelle Akashi est arrivé dans sa vie, tel un petit rayon de soleil et est devenu son petit ami. Furihata lui en très reconnaissant, et Akashi le sait très bien.

7 - Le dossard numéro 12 de Seirin a un petit problème : la possessivité de son copain. C'est limite s'il a encore le droit de sortir en ville avec ses deux amis Fukuda et Kawahara.

8 – Comme ils ne sont pas dans le même lycée, les deux premières années ne peuvent pas se voir souvent. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment une excuse pour qu'Akashi envoie trente messages par jour à Furihata ?

9 – La première fois que Koki a rendu visite à son petit ami, il l'a trouvé sortant de la douche avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. Ses réactions ont été les suivantes : ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement après, détailler du regard tout le corps du lycéen aux cheveux rouges sans s'en rendre compte, et rougir violemment avant de se retourner. Sauf qu'après, Akashi s'est collé à lui par derrière sans s'être changé, et l'a fait se retourner pour l'embrasser. Le brun a eu un mal de chien à essayer de résister aux avances de roux. Il n'a pas réussi, d'ailleurs.

10 – Ce que Koki aime chez son Sei-kun, c'est son physique, et son esprit très protecteur envers lui. Ce que Sei-kun aime chez son Koki, c'est son innocence, et le fait que le brun soit une personne en qui il peut avoir toute confiance. Même s'ils peuvent passer pour un couple bizarre, et que Furihata puisse sembler être mené par le bout du nez par Akashi, tous deux sont très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Reste juste à savoir quand est-ce que le dossard 4 de Rakuzan décidera de révéler leur relation au grand jour. Le première année de Seirin espère juste que ce jour là, une idée folle ne se sera pas emparée de Sei-kun et qu'il l'annoncera de manière bizarre... il espère peut-être en vain, Akashi ne fait que des choses bizarres.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Mais comment est-ce que je peux écrire des trucs pareils... ?

Vous l'avez maintenant compris, je suis une grande fan de ce couple ! Ils sont si mignons ~

A la première personne anonyme qui a posté une review (désolée, mais comme il n'y avait pas de nom... :/) : Merci, je suis très contente que tu aies trouvé mon HyûRiko choupi ! Le Aomine x Momoi arrivera sans aucun doute plus tard, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

A Linxya : Merci bien ! En espérant que ce Akashi x Furihata t'ait plu !

Pour le prochain écrit... hm... je vous propose plusieurs options, comme d'habitude : un Aomine x Momoi ou un autre Akashi x Furihata ou encore une petite histoire basée sur la rivalité de Kagami avec ceux de la Génération Miracle. A bientôt !

**Dernière remarque :** Hosoda, citée dans la note 5, n'est pas un personnage de Kuroko's Basket, c'est l'une de mes OCs. Vous en saurez plus sur elle dans l'une de mes fanfictions à chapitres que je posterai... un jour, disons.


	5. Chapter 5

Deux posts en une semaine... faut que je fasse gaffe à ne pas épuiser mon stock de fanfics ! Encore du AkaFuri ~ Celui-là est vraiment pas terrible. Désolée. *Sakurai mode*

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, je suis contente que les histoires vous plaisent ^^ Réponse aux reviews anonymes à la fin de l'histoire.

Les personnages & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Koki, j'en ai envie.

- Ah... non, pas encore !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que... parce que c'est fatiguant !

- Et en quoi, je te prie ?

- Parce qu'à chaque fois c'est toi qui fais tout, et...

- Mais non, je te demande de le faire.

- Ah... non, je refuse !

- ...

- Mais je vais encore tout faire de travers et après tu...

- Je suis sûr que tu le feras très bien.

- Je... non.

La conversation n'avançant pas, il faut agir, non ?

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire un gâteau au chocolat ?

- … Pardon, Sei-kun ? C'est de ça dont tu me parlais depuis tout à l'heure ?

- … Bien sûr, de quoi d'autre ?

- Je... non, rien. Bien sûr que je veux bien te faire un gâteau au chocolat.

C'est dans ces moments-là que Koki se dit qu'il doit être parano sur les bords.

_A suivre..._

* * *

C'était nul, je sais. *sort*

A Kisecchi : Bonjour ! Merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et, surtout, que ça te fasse rire ! J'espère que la suite sera à ton goût ^^

Alors, alors... comme vous le savez peut-être, j'ai commencé la publication d'une fanfic sur le fandom de Kuroko's Basket, ce qui signifie que j'alternerai pour les semaines à venir le rythme de publication. Je ne sais pas encore quand la prochaine histoire sortira. Le choix est évidemment réduit, maintenant, je n'ai plus beaucoup de fanfics en avance : Aomine x Momoi, ou un petit quelque chose sur la rivalité Kagami/GM teinté de KagaKuro.

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, malgré le fait que j'ai déjà posté un one-shot cette semaine, j'ajoute quand même un nouveau chapitre à ce Recueil d'histoires courtes ! Voici donc un court écrit sur la rivalité qu'entretient Kagami avec la Génération Miracle, excepté Kuroko, puisque ce dernier est son partenaire. Petites allusions KagaKuro vers la fin, parce que c'est mon couple numéro un ~ *les rimes étaient fait exprès, désolée*

Les personnages & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rivalité

Kagami Taiga est rival avec la quasi-totalité de la Génération Miracle.

Avec Kise Ryôta, parce que cet imbécile blond peut copier ses techniques. Il lui faudrait inventer une technique spéciale qu'il ne pourrait pas copier. Une combinaison avec Kuroko, peut-être.

Avec Midorima Shintarô, parce que ce tsundere aux cheveux verts se croit meilleur que lui. Une des solutions pour lui clouer le bec serait de grandir de quelques centimètres, afin qu'il ne puisse plus le regarder de haut. Hm... un peu compliqué, il faut qu'il trouve plus simple. Passer sa défense et lui mettre un bon dunk... ? Oui, ça sonne bien.

Avec Aomine Daiki, parce que cet Aho-mine est souvent meilleur que lui lorsqu'ils s'affrontent en un-contre-un. Bon, il l'a déjà battu avec Kuroko, mais lui remettre la pâtée afin de lui montrer sa force ne serait pas mal. A envisager la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront.

Avec Murasakibara parce que... parce que, ce sont de simples rivaux au basket. Quoique, quand il reverra ce géant, il veillera à ce qu'il n'embête pas Kuroko.

Avec Akashi, évidemment, parce que battre le capitaine de la Génération Miracle sonne un peu comme battre un boss de fin de jeu. Ce sera certainement le plus dur, mais aussi le plus fun : le niveau de difficulté sera au maximum, et la joie qu'il ressentira en le battant sera elle aussi à son plus haut niveau. Ah, et aussi, s'il bat Akashi, peut-être que ce dernier perdra sa personnalité complètement mégalomane et redescendra sur Terre. Et il cessera de lui envoyer des menaces de mort dès qu'il sort avec Kuroko en ville.

« Mon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que je considère des fous pareils comme mes rivaux ? »

A bien y réfléchir, il n'y a qu'avec Kuroko que tout se passe... à peu près bien. Le bleuté continue à le surprendre en apparaissant d'on ne sait où, à le casser par ses réflexions franches mais ils continuent à former un parfait duo sur le terrain, et à entretenir leur relation si ambiguë d'ombre et lumière qu'eux seuls peuvent comprendre. En approfondi, en fait. En un peu approfondi. En beaucoup approfondi, même.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Voili voilou. Ce n'est pas approfondi ou quoique ce soit, c'est juste un petit écrit comme ça. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Alors, concernant le programme de la semaine prochaine... étant donné que j'ai ajouté un chapitre à ce recueil et que j'ai commencé ma fanfiction... que diriez-vous d'un one-shot sur le couple KasaKise ? ^^

Et pour ce recueil, j'ai à vous proposer pour les prochains chapitres... oh, pas vraiment de choix, je n'ai que du Aomine x Momoi de prêt. Mais je peux essayer de bosser sur un petit quelque chose à propos de Kasamatsu et Moriyama. Mais, sinon, ce sera du AoMo. A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

La la la *fait son innocente* Je sais, je suis en retard. Enfin, non, je ne suis pas spécialement en retard, c'est juste que j'avais stoppé mon rythme de parution régulier ces deux-trois dernières semaines. La cause, vous l'imaginez facilement je pense... la fatigue, et les cours. J'avais arrêté un peu les fanfics pour me concentrer sur mon boulot, et quand bien même j'avais du temps, j'étais trop fatiguée.

Bref, me voilà en vacances depuis maintenant une semaine, et je vais recommencer à écrire et publier. N'ayant pas eu le temps de faire le Kasamatsu/Moriyama et ayant malheureusement perdu l'idée et l'inspiration pour eux deux, je mets ce projet de Kasa/Mori en pause. Je vous propose donc aujourd'hui un Aomine x Momoi, avec un bleuté un peu OOC sur les bords. Je l'ai écrit super rapidement il y a un petit bout de temps, donc il n'est pas parfait, mais je l'aime bien quand même. Le Aomine x Momoi mérite plus d'attention, il n'y a pas assez de fanfics sur eux !

Les personnages & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Travail

Il l'écrase. Il l'écrase complètement. Couché sur elle, sa bouche quittant à peine celle de la jeune fille pour respirer, ses mains se baladant sur tout son corps. Daiki, son Dai-chan, ne la quitte pas, s'arrangeant pour qu'ils soient en contact permanent. Satsuki ne se plaint pas, c'est juste que le rythme de leurs caresses et de leurs baisers est intense. Elle a déjà dû ôter son pull tout à l'heure, parce qu'il commençait à faire vraiment chaud. Enfin, il leur autorise une pause. Elle halète, et est presque sûre que ses lèvres sont plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée. Il la regarde, lui sourit. Elle lui sourit en retour. Ils entendent tout à coup toquer à la porte.

- Satsuki-chan ? Daiki-kun ?

- Oui maman ? répond la première nommée.

- Votre travail avance ?

- Ouais, assez, répond à son tour le bronzé en jouant avec les cheveux roses de sa petite amie.

- Daiki-kun, est-ce que tu veux rester manger ce soir ?

- S'il te plaît, oui, conclut-il avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa manager.

- Si elle savait, soupire Satsuki en caressant tendrement les cheveux bleutés de son amoureux.

- Oui, si elle savait que l'on a travaillé avant que je ne décide que notre séance de devoirs tourne en une loooongue séance de câlins... rit Aomine, en posant sa tête sur le lit de Momoi où ils sont couchés depuis presque une heure.

- Je t'aime, Dai-chan, murmure la rose.

- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi, Satsuki, lui intime t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle sourit à nouveau : c'est tellement rare qu'il lui lui dise « je t'aime » comme ça. Sentant les mains du garçon s'activer à nouveau, elle soupire d'une voix où l'on peut déceler une pointe d'amusement.

- Encore ?

- Quoi ? râle Daiki, on a encore du temps avant le repas !

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

AoMo powaaaaaa *u* J'adooooooore ce couple !

Alors alors, voyons voir... c'est varié, j'ai un Aomine x Momoi de prêt pour une prochaine publication. Je vais finir par renommer ce recueil " Recueil d'histoires courtes sur le couple Aomine-Momoi" si ça continue...

À bientôt dans une prochaine fanfic !


	8. Chapter 8

Yop ! J'ignore pourquoi, mais une envie de publier plein de fanfics d'un coup s'est emparée de moi. Donc, un chapitre à ce recueil, un chapitre à une fanfic, un autre chapitre à une autre... bref.

Je commence à croire que j'aime vraiment le Aomine-Momoi... Vous ne vous en étiez pas aperçus, n'est-ce pas ? Yep, le dernier chapitre de l'année 2012 est à nouveau un Aomine x Momoi. Pas vraiment un UA, mais une fanfic dans le futur, en tout cas. Bonne lecture !

Les personnages & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Rose

« Je reviens dans cinq minutes » qu'il lui a dit. Satsuki jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la salle, puis à la jolie bague qui orne désormais son annulaire gauche. Un quart d'heure qu'ils sont mariés et il a déjà disparu. La jeune femme ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être angoissée. Heureusement, personne ne la remarque, assise dans un coin de la pièce bondée de monde. Alors qu'elle se mord nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, deux mains se posent à sa taille, par derrière. On la relève, puis elle se sent basculer en arrière, et une bouche chaude recouvre la sienne.

- Excuse-moi, je ne trouvais pas mon bonheur dans cette fichue boutique...

- Dai-chan, puis-je savoir où tu devais aller pour m'abandonner de la sorte ?

- La réponse est dans tes mains, mon cœur.

De légères plaques rouges recouvrent les joues de Satsuki, pas encore habituée à tant de tendresse venant de l'élu de son cœur. Elle regarde donc dans ses mains, et voit une magnifique rose rouge.

- Merci... commence t-elle.

- Regarde mieux ! souffle Daiki en resserrant son étreinte.

En regardant d'un peu plus près, la jeune mariée s'aperçoit que cette rose, parmi ses pétales rouges, en compte un rose et un bleu. Son mari sent son cœur battre la chamade devant le resplendissant sourire qu'elle lui offre alors. Ils s'embrassent à nouveau, scellant à travers leur baiser tout l'amour et l'affection qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Je sais, c'est mièvre/guimauve/romantique à souhait, mais bon, il faut bien écrire ce genre de fanfic, de temps à autre !

Alors... je n'ai rien de prévu pour un chapitre, donc je vais essayer ceci : vous me donnez des idées et je les développe en histoire courte dans le genre, ça vous va ? Juste, si vous pouvez éviter le Aomine x Kuroko, Kise x Kuroko, le Aomine x Kise et le GM x Kuroko en général, ce serait pas trop mal... Avec tous les couples qu'on peut trouver dans Kuroko's Basket, je suis sûre qu'il y en a pas mal qui n'ont pas encore été exploités... J'en demande un peu beaucoup, je sais. Je ne suis pas fichue d'aimer certains couples populaires, je sais... *regarde ailleurs* *se transforme en Sakurai* Désolée !

Hosoda : Ne promets pas trop de choses, sinon je te rappelle que tu avais parlé de Kasamatsu-Moriyama que tu as par la suite abandonné.

C'est pas cool ça ! A bientôt, j'attends vos idées ^^ Sinon, je trouverai bien quelque chose à écrire... ou alors je posterai un autre genre de fanfics sur le fandom.


	9. Chapter 9

Ouh, ça faisait longtemps... *regarde ailleurs, l'air innocent ou presque* Je ne vais pas m'attarder en blabla concernant les raisons de ce chapitre tardif. Je dirais juste, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui suivent ce recueil, qui lisent et parfois commentent mes fanfics, je suis contente que ce que j'écris vous plaise ! Aussi, merci à ceux qui ont fait des suggestions pour les chapitres en venir, j'en tient compte ^3^

One-shot sur Hanamiya Makoto & Kiyoshi Teppei, avec un soupçon de KagaKuro. Légers spoils des chapitres 99, par là. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les opposés s'attirent

La première à remarquer que quelque chose était différent avec Teppei avait été Riko. Elle lui avait alors demandé si tout allait bien, ce à quoi il avait répondu avec un air surpris qu'il n'avait aucun problème. La coach n'était que moyennement convaincue, puis comme Hyûga lui faisait une crise de jalousie, la brunette était retournée à ses papiers de programme d'entraînements.

Puis ç'avait été au tour de Kagami et de Kuroko de découvrir ce qui se tramait avec leur sempai.

Le duo l'avait découvert sans le faire exprès, en fait.

**~ KiyoHana ~**

Ce soir-là, ils s'étaient rendus comme souvent au terrain de street-ball le plus proche du Maji Burger, mais il y avait déjà des gens sur le terrain. Ils étaient deux, tout comme eux.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, moi, fit la voix du plus grand.

- Haaa ? Tu vois vraiment pas ?

- Non.

- … Kiyoshi, tu sais quoi ? Tu m'énerves.

- Voyons, 'Miya, je n'ai rien fait ~

La voix de Teppei savait prendre des intonations apparemment très agaçantes aux oreilles de l'autre.

- Et puis, reprit Kiyoshi, Kisaraki Daiichi c'est loin ~

- Parce que tu crois que Seirin c'est la porte à côté !? Je vais vraiment te frapper !

Ça craignait. Qui que ce soit en face, il allait faire usage de violence sur leur sempai. C'est après cette réplique que Kagami et Kuroko entrèrent sur le terrain, et vinrent près de leur aîné et de l'autre personne.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, sempai ? demanda Kuroko.

- Ah, Kagami, Kuroko ~ Bonsoir ! les reconnut le plus grand.

Celui qui accompagnait ce dernier fit une grimace des plus déplaisantes en les voyant.

- Tout va bien, coupa l'autre d'un ton rageur, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- On a pas le droit de venir jouer au basket ? répliqua Kagami d'un ton froid.

- Vous vous souvenez d'Hanamiya ? demanda Teppei d'un air franchement surpris.

- Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait l'oublier... ? murmura le duo d'une même voix blasée, bien qu'un peu moins pour Kuroko.

L'inconscience de Kiyoshi Teppei avait quand même des limites, non ? Parce qu'aller jusqu'à traîner à cette heure-ci avec celui qui lui avait cassé le genou et par conséquent brisé son rêve, à savoir l'un des types que Seirin détestait le plus, Hanamiya Makoto, c'était... abusé, vraiment.

La bêtise de Kiyoshi Teppei ne cesserait de les impressionner, c'était officiel. Le brun au tempérament sadique allait répondre lorsque Kiyoshi reprit la parole avec un grand sourire.

- Bon, si vous comptez jouer au basket on ne va pas rester plus longtemps ! À plus !

Ceci dit, il se dirigea vers la sortir du terrain. Hanamiya sembla hésiter, puis, toisant les deux rookies de son air le plus méprisant, le suivit.

- Je me demande ce qui se passe entre eux, commenta Kuroko, les suivant du regard.

- Hm...

- Tu ne restes pas ? résonna la voix de Teppei hors du terrain.

- Non, j'en ai ma claque, je rentre.

- Tu es sûr d'avoir un train à cette heure-là ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- … 'Miya, commença le châtain avant de se faire couper par son ex-coéquipier.

- Ferme la. Bonne nuit, lança Makoto en attirant le plus grand à lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, un baiser profond et rageur.

- Bonne nuit ~ sourit celui qui venait de se faire embrasser, d'un sourire chaleureux et affectueux au possible.

**~ KiyoHana ~**

Le duo ombre et lumière avait assisté à la scène de loin, et c'est d'une voix choquée que Taiga prit la parole.

- Ahem... je ne sais pas si j'aurai voulu voir ça, en fait...

- Pourquoi, ça te dégoûte ? lui demanda son vis-à-vis.

- Si ça me dégoûtait on sortirait pas ensemble, bak'a. Non, c'est juste que...

- Kagami-kun, n'essaye pas de chercher la petite bête, conclut Kuroko en initiant un baiser amoureux avec son petit ami, le forçant à se baisser pour pouvoir unir leurs lèvres.

- Oi, oi, fit le rouquin d'un ton amusé après le baiser, tu n'as plus envie de jouer au basket ou quoi ?

- Si, si, lui répondit l'autre, son regard amoureux se plongeant dans celui du plus grand.

- … Dans ce cas, on fait basket maintenant... et ce à quoi je pense après.

La voix soudainement très sensuelle de Kagami fit frissonner Kuroko, porteuse d'une promesse des plus alléchantes.

- Marché conclu.

**~ KiyoHana ~**

Kiyoshi Teppei sortait avec Hanamiya Makoto. Cette rumeur – fondée, bien sûr – avait fait le tour du club de basket-ball de Seirin en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Teppei ne l'avait pas démenti, se contentant de sourire. Les deuxièmes années avaient été plus choqués que leurs rookies, vu qu'ils connaissaient le center depuis plus longtemps, mais tous avaient accepté cette relation, avec plus ou moins de réticence.

Les rumeurs -fondées, bien évidemment- sur les couples semblaient d'ailleurs aller bon train dans le club... plus personne n'ignorait que Kagami et Kuroko étaient ensemble depuis un certain épisode nommé « la douche révélatrice », par exemple. Ou encore que Furihata avait une relation des plus poussée avec Akashi Sejûro. Ou bien que Mitobe, Koganei et Izuki partageaient beaucoup de choses...

Parfois, c'était à se demander si leur club était vraiment un club de sport. Bonjour la réputation, cependant, avec les garçons casés avec d'autres garçons – histoire de ne pas déclarer franchement que le club de basket était composé en majeure partie d'adolescents homosexuels - et la coach qui tenait plus du démon que de la jeune fille...

La morale de cette histoire : il faut avoir des tripes et ne pas avoir peur du ridicule – et du regard des autres – lorsqu'on appartient au club de basket-ball du lycée Seirin !

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Bon, OK, j'avoue, c'est un couple assez original. Dans le genre "les opposés s'attirent" il est peut-être encore plus représentatif que le KagaKuro ou que le KasaKise ^^ Mais... j'aime bien quand même ce couple.

À la prochaine ! (si jamais vous voulez proposer un couple, ou encore un personnage sur lequel vous aimeriez que j'écrive, vous pouvez le faire ~ Concernant mes préférences, reportez vous au chapitre 8 ! ;D)


End file.
